Dreams
by sWeeT gUrL123
Summary: Prue's dreams start to haunt her
1. The park

"Patty-Marie give that doll back to your sister." Prue yelled across the park to her oldest daughter. Her younger daughter, Jessica was crying her eyes out. Someone kissed Prue's neck from behind her. "Hey sweetie." She smiled as Andy came around and kissed her on the lips.   
"Sorry I'm late." He said. Prue smiled   
"That's okay. It was worth the wait." Andy sat down and Prue curled up beside him. Andy wrapped his arms around her.   
"So how is it going?" He asked  
"Same old same old." She said closing her eyes. She felt so safe.   
"So there still at it?" Andy asked looking across the field at their daughters.  
"Yeah." Prue opened her eyes. "Patty, Jessica daddy is here." She called across the field. They came running towards them and jumped right in breaking up the peaceful cuddling.   
"Daddy tell us a story." Jessica asked holding on to her mother's neck.   
"Okay…" He started "Once upon a time there was three beautiful girls…"  
Patty interrupted "Sisters right?"   
Andy continued, "That's right."   
Prue just smiled and watched her husband tell the story of the charmed ones.   
The story went on forever but it only seemed like a second to Prue.  
"And then the cop and the eldest lived happily ever after." He smiled and looked at his daughters.  
"That was you and mommy, right?" Patty asked   
"That's right." He answered looking at Prue holding Jessica who had fallen asleep. It was a perfect moment.   
Then as if out of nowhere sirens started going off. Jessica woke up and started to cry. Prue stood up and handed her to Andy. "I've got to go."   
Andy looked at her "Why?"   
She kissed him. "I just haft to I don't have a choice I love you."  
Jessica and Patty were both balling "Don't leave us mommy."  
Jessica looked strait into her mothers eyes "I'm scared!"   
"I'm sorry sweetie I haft…" Prue sat strait up in bed she was sweating.   
She reached over and hit her alarm clock. "Oh god." She felt sick she jumped out of bed and flew open the bedroom door. She ran to the bathroom and starting throughing up in the toilet. After she finished she ran her hand acrosed her mouth and sat up agenst the wall she started to cry. It wasn't that she hated the dream. She loved the dream it was her paradise she just hated waking up to find out that it was just a dream. She hated having to face the world it was her hell.  



	2. The dark room

Prue walked down to the kitchen where Piper was drinking coffee and reading the paper. "What no breakfast?" Prue asked jokingly  
"Nope I'm in a hurry this morn…" Piper swung her head around to look at Prue. She looked like she had the flu or something. Piper walked over to her. "Honey you don't look so good." She put her hand to Prue's forehead. "Do you feel okay?"   
Prue walked away from Piper and over to get her self some coffee. "Yeah I'm fine."  
Prue thought silently to her self, "Please don't ask me how I slept please don't ask me how I slept."   
Piper walked over to where Prue was, "Well okay…just take it easy today huh."   
Prue nodded yes. "Well okay." Piper said giving Prue a hug. "I've got to go when Leo wakes up tell him I went to work okay?"   
Prue who was kind of staring out the window turned back to Pipe, "Yeah sure ill tell him."   
Piper felt bad about living Prue when she looked like that but she was way behind on getting things ready for the band playing that night. So she left.  
Prue was left alone in the kitchen. "Okay…" She thought to her self, "I've got to get over this and get some work done." And with that she headed towards her dark room in the basement.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours had passed and Prue was actually getting some work done. She was just waiting for the timer to go off on her others. She was sitting in the little chair she had in the corner when she dosed off…  
"You look beautiful." Andy said as his wife walked into their bedroom. (Still at the manor.)   
"That's sweet." She walked over to the bed where he was laying and kissed him passionately. "Especially considering I'm wearing sweats." She added as she climbed in beside him.   
"Did the girls get to bed okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around his wife she was facing away from him laying on her side.  
"Yeah, they decided they wanted to stay in the same room tonight." She said touching his arm with her hand.   
"Is that a good idea?" He asked, "You know they'll stay up all night.  
"What's the harm?" She asked "Its part of the sister bonding thing. "Piper, Phoebe and I used to do it all the time." She said closing her eyes comfortably in his arms.  
"My point exactly. If you three did it, it sure can't be a good thing." He said jokingly.  
Prue opened her eyes. "Oh you're going to get it now." She flipped around and hit him with a pillow. Then he tickled her. Until they were both laughing as they kissed.   
All of a sudden they heard laughter coming from the door. "I told you they were having a party with out us." Patty said she was probably 9.  
Jessica just smiled. She levitated the pillow with out her parents knowing and smacked her dad on the back of the head with it. "Hahaha!" She laughed.  
Andy jumped out of the bed and over to his daughters "Oh no you've done it now here comes the tickle monster!!!" He grabbed up one of his daughters in each of his arms and carried them over to the bed. Prue and Andy tickled their daughters until the family was completely tired out. They all laid there, laughing. After a while the sisters drifted off to sleep. Andy reached out and held his wife's hand. Their daughters were sleeping in between them and any hope of a romantic evening was gone. But neither one of them really cared.  
The morning light shined across their faces. And there was talk of purple pancakes.   
Prue was so happy. Then she heard a voice. It was Phoebe's "Prue? Prue?" Phoebe called again and again.  
Prue looked at the bedroom door. She turned to Andy, "That's Phoebe." She jumped out of bed and was about half way to the door when she heard Patty behind her.  
"Mommy please don't go." Prue turned around to her family on the bed all looking at her with puppy dog eyes.  
She walked back looked down at Patty. "Don't worry ill be right back."   
Jessica looked up at her mother, "promise?"   
Prue bent down at kissed her on the nose. "I promise!" She got a smile on her face, "So save me some purple pancakes!" Everyone giggled.   
Phoebe voice was still calling her in the background but this time Cole's was joined in the yelling. Prue turned and opened the door to the bedroom.   
She sat strait up. Phoebe's hand was on one shoulder and Cole's was on the others.  
"Well it's about freaking time." He said, "We have been trying to wake you up for a good five minutes.   



	3. A baby

Prue almost knocked Phoebe over running for the trashcan. She stuck her head in and got sick again.  
Andy pulled her head out. He held up her hair as she wiped her face. "Okay that's it!" he said helping her up. "Your going to the doctor." Prue opened her mouth to say something but got cut off. "And that's final!" She hated being pushed around but she knew he was right. They had only been married for three months but Prue knew that it was going to last forever. She knew it every time he looked at her, every time he kissed her, every time he held her.  
They sat in a room waiting for the doctor to come back. He had taken like a gallon of blood from Prue. She sat on the table/bed reading a magazine. Andy on the other hand was pacing around the room. "What's taking so long, " he'd ask about every 30 seconds.  
And every time Prue would answer softly, "I'm sure every things fine." But she wasn't sure. To tell the truth she was more scared then Andy was. Thoughts raced threw her mind what if she had contracted some weird super natural disease? What if it was something really series? What if…  
Right then the doctor came threw the door looking down at his clipboard. "Well are we feeling better?" He said with his doctor voice as Andy walked over and held Prue's hand.  
The doctor looked back down at his clipboard. "Well your tests just prove my suspicions." He looked up at the couple that was hanging on to every word. "You're going to have a baby."   
Prue and Andy were shocked. They just sat there in silence for about 30 seconds. Till Andy finally spoke up, "A baby?" He looked at Prue, "How did this happen?" He said smiling.  
Prue laughed, "Well you were there."   
Andy kissed her, "Oh my god you and me…and a baby."   
Prue smiled as Andy kissed her again, "That's what he said." She turned to the doctor. "That is what you said right?"   
The doctor smiled, "Yes, you're going to have a child."  
Andy let out a shout and picked Prue up. He spun her around the floor. He looked strait into her face. "A little girl or maybe a little boy?" He syed "Andy junior!"   
Andy put Prue down. She looked into his eyes. "I wouldn't count on a boy if I were you." Prue said.  
"Why not?" Andy looked confused.  
"Because in 200 years there hasn't been a boy born into my family." She laughed  
"That's okay." He kissed her again "I love you."   
She smiled, "I love you."   
Prue heard the doctor's voice from behind her, "Miss Halliwell! Miss Halliwell!" She flung her head around.  
Prue opened her eyes. She was in the living room of the manor. A man was standing over her.   
"Wha.wha.." Prue tried to get out some words.  
"Miss. Halliwell you passed out." Prue sat up and grabbed her head it felt like she had just been thrown agents a wall headfirst.   
"Sweetie lay back down." It was Phoebe's voice behind her.   
"Yeah honey just rest." This time it was Piper and she nudged Prue back down.  
Prue heard the doctor talking but she wasn't listening. All she could think of was Andy and the life she would never have.   



	4. He's coming back

Prue spiraled into a depression. All doctors could say was that she was from some reason out of touch with reality. They recommended some great institutions, which sent Piper over the edge she yelled at the doctor and told him to get the hell out of her house. Leo had consulted with the elders. They told him that it wasn't magic related. And that she would haft to snap out of it on her own. Cole even informed them that a demon, no matter how powerful couldn't have done this. They had moved Prue up to her bed and for 3 days she hadn't spoke, hadn't slept, hadn't eaten anything she just stared at walls. Piper and Phoebe kept trying to snap her out of it by talking to her like nothing had changed.  
"So what do you want for your birthday Prue?" Phoebe said sitting on the edge of Prue's bed. "How about a new top?" Prue just lay there looking right past Phoebe. "Okay then. How about a day at the spa?" Prue still didn't move. Phoebe bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. "Okay well I'm going to go get you some more hot chocolate." Phoebe picked up the mug by Prue's bed. She hadn't taken a sip and it was cold. Phoebe walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She leaned up agents it and collapsed on to the floor crying. Piper came running out to see her sister balling and the drink spilt everywhere.   
"Phoebe what is it sweetie." Piper asked leaning down to her.  
"She's not waking up Piper. It's been three days and she's not snapping out of it." Piper hugged Phoebe.   
"Its okay." Piper was crying now. "It's going to be okay. Prue is strong and whatever this is she'll beat it."  
Prue just stayed there looking at the wall but finally the staying awake became too much for her and she drifted to sleep.  
She was back in the park with Andy. He was sitting on the blanket waiting for her when she showed up. She leant down and kissed him. "I am so sorry. I never thought I was going to get here." She sat down beside him.  
"Prue I'm sorry." Andy said looking out across the sunset.  
Prue laughed, "For what?"   
"I never thought that this would hurt you." He said looking over at her.  
"Andy…what are you talking about?" Prue's smile faded away.  
"I just wanted you and I to have some time together…" He looked away again "Time we missed. I never thought in a million years it would make you sad."  
Prue just stared at him, "What do you mean I love being here with you."  
He looked back at her, "I love it to. But it's messing up your REAL life."  
The way he hit the word real it felt like a knife in her heart. "But this is real…It's real to me." She said starting to cry.  
Andy got a mean look on his face and he raised his voice, "Prue this isn't real…" His voice got calm again, "This…" He looked out again across the sunset. "This is nothing more then a dream." He looked back at her and they both stood up. He looked deeply into her eyes. "And its time for you to wake up."   
Prue was baling now, "No Andy please."  
Andy kissed her, "You know I love you right?"   
"Then come with me." She whispered  
"I…" He tried to say it but she cut him off.  
"Please I don't want to be with out you. I can't be with out you!"   
"If I promise to try will you go back and wait for me?" He asked  
"Yes I promise. When will you come to me?" She asked  
"I don't know but you haft to go." He said kissing her.  
"Not with out you." She said holding on to his shirt.   
He pulled her hand off of him. "Wait for me…" He whispered and then some how orbed out like Leo does.  
Prue sat strait up in bed. She started screaming "No, please don't leave me!"   
Piper and Phoebe came bursting threw the door. They ran over and hugged Prue comforting her.   
"It's okay honey. Everything will be alright." Phoebe said like a mother to a child who had a bad dream.   
Prue looked at her sisters, "He's coming back for me. Andy is coming back."   



End file.
